


Bio-Poems

by civilians7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilians7/pseuds/civilians7
Summary: A collection of character study Bio-Poems.





	Bio-Poems

Castiel,

Powerful, dangerous, damaged, fallen.

Relative of those who controlled him, family of those who chose him.

Lover of humanity, Winchesters, and freedom.

Who feels lost, worthless, and responsible for all.

Who needs love, guidance, and faith.

Who fears the loss of his family above all and letting them down second.

Who gives second chances, laughter, and hope.

Would like to protect the world and not be the one who destroys it.

Resident of Earth, evicted from heaven but returned to grace.

Angel of the Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend I decided to create some Bio-Poems to study characters with more insight. Please check out goddess_of_flowers_and_death. I will post more as I create them.
> 
> I do not own any of the work featured unless explicitly stated.


End file.
